Ahri/Strategy
Skill usage * grants her more spell vamp than , but is only applied once per 4 spells cast at best. This gives her high sustain but is subject to mana constraints. ** The healing potential granted by is at its best when used with , as it deals a very decent amount of damage and can hit the largest number of targets. ** Against a single target, however, will return more health, since each of its fires are single-target spells which gain the full effect from spell vamp. This is assuming the target has relatively low magic resistance. * Consider leveling and over ; this will make you a primary source of damage mid-game, although the lower CC time is a noticable loss. * You can aim and and activate while in the air after using ; she will cast the spell after the dash. * Initiating with will allow you to maximize your damage, as the target will be unable to dodge and they will take the brunt of damage. * is a boomerang skillshot, meaning you can move after casting and it will change the path of the orb as it comes back. can help you to lead the orb's return. * If you hit an enemy with and then leave its area of vision, for example by walking into a brush, it will no longer follow you until you get into its sight again. The slow persists in any case. * Though itself is only one spell, each dash will reset the cap of , making it possible to gain up to 9 charges with it. * In the early game, is great for finishing off running champions as you can usually turret dive safely since the skill can be used three times before going on cooldown. ** It is best to save the last spirit rush for escaping from turret range if it is used for turret diving. * Using all at once may not be the smartest choice in a fight. Try saving them using them to position yourself for your skillshots, chase down stragglers, run away, or to turn the fight with another quick burst to the right champions. * cooldown is fairly reasonable, and will be available in most team fights. It is also great for escaping, as it can also be used to jump through thin walls. * , and especially are really good at kiting enemies and whittle away at their health. Item usage * damage is benefited greatly by her getting close to her enemies. This is why it is recommended that you build items that give a mix of both damage and defense. * As a fragile mage that needs to get close to output her maximum damage, a health-granting AP item such as or is a good pick-up for . ** Note that and procs the single-target slow on , making it a great item for kiting and durability. * helps greatly as she will be close to the enemy team in many fights, however, since the nerf on range, it's magic resist aura may be less consistent, as many of her spell's range exceeds the 700 range aura. * Spell vamp from items such as can increase her already high sutain, making it possible to better survive a fight. * Since Essence Bolt range is the same as auto-attack range, she can deal high amount of burst by dashing towards an enemy and immediately auto-attacking them to proc passive without getting into melee range. Recommended builds Countering * All of spells can be avoided with proper positioning or juking. Her and spells are line skill shots that move fairly slowly so you can step to the side to avoid them. Her and spells target the 3 closest enemy targets, but do prioritize champions in a smaller range, staying behind minions, tanks, or your team can help you avoid some or all of the damage or make Ahri risk putting herself in a bad position if she wants to damage you with them. * Buying health can help you to survive against her true damage. * Always remember to move away from her path after she uses the spell as the orb will return to her and deals true damage to you. * Take cover behind minions when engaging her in order to avoid her . * When uses her , take cover behind minions so the spell will only hit you once. * is very vulnerable when her is on cooldown. Try to engage her when you think her is on cooldown. * Contrary to popular belief, Ahri falls off late game but she has one of the strongest mid games in the game. Avoid giving her kills to snowball. * mobility is one of her greatest strengths, so a combination of crowd control like stuns and slows will lower her utility. * When laning with a partner against , be sure to remember not to activate any movement speed boost abilities or item effects if a partner is affected by . * A strong counter-pick to an is someone with a snare, such as , as his is able to lock her out of without much difficulty, or can stop if she turns up the attack, and his can instantly decimate her if she has high AP. Champion Spotlight thumb|600px|left Category:Champion strategies